The Ventriloquist
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Sequel from "Ventriloquisme" Prolog/ "Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah, hidupnya pun berubah bersamaan dengan kebebasannya melayang pergi,"/Warning Inside! Review please? X'D


Selamat_ datang di teater boneka kecil kami_

_Dunia dimana kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya_

_Namun…_

_Sekali kau masuk, _

_Tak ada jalan lagi untuk kembali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The Ventriloquist"**

**Sequel from "Ventriloquisme"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). And anything. **

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 0 : PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, ****_Dear_****…**

* * *

_"Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah…"_

**.**

_"Cepat pergi! Cepat!"_

Siapa?

_ "Cari pintu keluar! Pergi! Jangan lihat ke belakangmu!" _

Siapa? Siapa yang berteriak?

_"Sakit. Papa, sakit. Tubuhku sakit, tolong…"_

Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

_"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, hah?! Bebaskan kami! Biarkan kami keluar!"_

Hentikan. Hentikan tangisan juga teriakan itu. Hentikan.

_"Tolong! Tolong… tolong…" _

"Hentikan!"

Brak!

Kuroko Tetsuya terjaga dari tidurnya dengan satu sentakan cepat sehingga tubuhnya terbangun dengan posisi duduk. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke depan, seperti mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang tidak bisa digapainya. Napasnya memburu dengan cepat. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Sepasang iris _baby blue_-nya membulat, terlebih lagi binar di kedua matanya terlihat ketakutan. Bahunya naik turun seirama dengan deru napasnya.

Lagi. Mimpi buruk itu datang kembali memenuhi tidur malamnya.

Belum sadar dari rasa takutnya, Kuroko menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan waspada. Gelap. Ruangan besar yang saat ini menjadi kamar tidurnya begitu gelap. Tidak ada penerangan di sana, rembulan di luar sekalipun. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain dirinya. Tidak ada yang menemaninya di atas tempat tidur dengan empat penyangga di sekelilingnya.

Ia sendirian.

"Kurokocchi?"

Refleks, tubuh Kuroko bereaksi cepat untuk menghindar ketika suara kekanakan itu tiba-tiba menginterupsinya di kegelapan malam. Tubuh kecilnya bahkan nyaris terjatuh dari tempat tidur, jika tidak dengan cepat kedua pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat, setelah itu menariknya kembali. Namun di saat kesadarannya masih dilanda dengan rasa takut, Kuroko berontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kesepuluh jari yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya tidak mau melepaskan. Berusaha menenangkan keadaan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

"Ku-kurokochi! Ini aku…"

"Pergi!" teriakan yang terdengar pilu itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Pergi! Pergi!"

"Kurokocchi! Ini aku! Sadarlah!" tidak mau kalah, ditariknya tubuh rapuh Kuroko lebih kuat lagi sehingga wajah pemuda itu menabrak dada seseorang dengan bebas. Dan sebelum kembali berontak lebih parah lagi, satu tangannya melingkar di sekujur tubuh Kuroko, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mendekap kepala sang remaja, membenamkannya di dadanya.

Gemetar. Kedua bahu Kuroko Tetsuya berguncang dengan keras.

Sedangkan laki-laki bersurai pirang yang saat ini tengah memeluknya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menenangkannya. Mengusap punggungnya dengan irama pelan.

"Aku melihatnya. Aku merasakannya. Aku melihat semuanya, Kise-kun," racaunya tidak jelas, terdengar lirih dan penuh rasa perih.

Tidak menjawab, juga tidak menyahut. Kise Ryouta membisu. Tak ada kata-kata yang cocok untuk dilontarkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa memahaminya. Mimpi apa yang dilihat Kuroko. Perasaan apa yang dirasakannya. Dan ketakutan seperti apa yang menghantuinya. Kise Ryouta tidak memahaminya. Atau mungkin belum memahaminya.

"Kurokocchi tenang saja…" sahut Kise akhirnya, nada suaranya melembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

"Jangan berbohong, Kise-kun,"

Kise mendesah pelan. "Percayalah. Semuanya akan baik—"

"Ryouta,"

Satu panggilan dengan nada datar dan dingin itu, Kise bisa merasakan kalau tubuh mungil yang saat ini dipeluknya sedikit tersentak. Tubuh itu tidak lagi gemetar. Tapi mematung. Yang tanpa sadar Kise bisa merasakan bagian depan piyamanya dicengkeram dengan erat. Enggan melepaskannya.

Kise menoleh dengan malas, tersenyum setengah hati pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sepasang mata dwi warna—merah dan kuning—nya menatap Kise tajam dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Hanya dengan tatapan mata, Kise tahu kalau ia diperintahkan untuk keluar dari kamar sekarang juga.

"Tapi Akashicchi, saat ini Kurokocchi—"

"Kau ingin membantah, Ryouta?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya—"

"Keluar-sekarang-juga."

Kise mati kutu. Ia tahu melawan laki-laki bersurai merah itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Perintahnya adalah _absolut_. Membantahnya sama saja dengan mencari mati.

Mengerti dengan situasi saat ini, perlahan Kuroko menarik diri, meminta Kise untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya obat penenang berupa kalimat-kalimat tadi berhasil menyembuhkan rasa takutnya yang perlahan menghilang. Raut wajah Kuroko perlahan berubah menjadi datar, tidak lagi ketakutan. Kecuali binar di kedua mata birunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Aku baik-baik saja," Kuroko mendongak, menatap langsung iris madu milik Kise yang penuh rasa khawatir. "Terima kasih. Maaf telah menganggu waktu tidurmu,"

Kise memandangnya lama. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di balik mata biru langit Kuroko. Beberapa detik seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Kise menyerah lalu mengangguk percaya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko dengan pelan lalu mengacaknya asal. Yakin atmosfir di ruangan itu semakin tidak baik, dengan berat hati Kise mulai meninggalkan tempat tidur Kuroko. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi yang masih setia menunggunya di ambang pintu.

Tidak ada kata sapa atau ucapan selamat malam. Kise hanya menunduk singkat, tersenyum simpul, setelah itu berjalan melewati Akashi keluar kamar. Meninggalkan laki-laki itu tetap berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kini yang ada hanya mereka berdua.

Setelah yakin Kise sudah menghilang, Akashi melangkah ke dalam—setelah menutup pintu kamar—dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Kuroko. Langkah kakinya menggema dengan berat. Matanya tertuju lurus, tepat mengarah pada pemuda bersurai biru muda yang masih tetap dalam posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi pelan begitu ia sampai di samping tempat tidur. Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk. Meremas dengan kuat ujung selimut beludrunya. Tidak berani melihat wajah Akashi. Apalagi matanya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya—"

"Ssst…" Akashi menyela cepat, meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kuroko. "Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih. Aku sudah tahu,"

Barulah saat itu, Kuroko mengangkat kepala. Memandang wajah Akashi lekat-lekat. Tidak ada guratan kesal di sana. Tidak ada raut yang menakutkan di sana. Tidak ada binar kemarahan di matanya. Yang Kuroko lihat hanyalah sudut di kedua bibirnya yang terangkat ke atas. Manis namun sinis.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya."

Laki-laki itu akan terus berada di sana. Menunggunya untuk terlelap. Mencegahnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan mimpi buruk. Menjaganya dari ketakutan.

Walaupun begitu, Kuroko tahu betapa mengerikannya laki-laki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsu, wajahmu kusut sekali,"

"Ara~~~Kuro-chin kurang tidur ternyata,"

"Ramalan Oha-asa bilang, _lucky_ _item_ untuk _aquarius_ hari ini adalah kotak musik. Kau harus menggunakannya saat tidur malam nanti, Kuroko. Dan ingat, bukannya aku peduli padamu, hanya saja lingkar hitam di kedua matamu itu menggangguku."

"_Ohayou_, Kurokocchi! Tidurmu semalam nyenyak 'kan?"

Pagi itu selalu ribut seperti biasanya. Begitu Kuroko melintasi ruang makan yang besar itu, pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sekumpulan pelangi dengan wajah yang berbeda-beda. Menyambutnya dengan cara yang berbeda pula.

"_Ohayou_, Minna." Sapa Kuroko singkat, "Semalam tidurku tidak terlalu nyenyak. Maaf jika itu mengganggu kalian,"

Tidak ada yang berkomentar.

Keempat pasang mata berbeda warna itu hanya menatap Kuroko yang berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi dengan diam. Mendadak suasana terasa canggung.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Tetsu!" mencairkan suasana, Aomine sengaja menepuk puncak kepalanya cukup keras ketika Kuroko duduk di kursi tepat di sampingnya. "Kami tidak mungkin terganggu dengan hal itu, yang ada kami menghkhawatirkanmu!" dan ucapannya itu diakhiri dengan suara tawa aneh.

"Kuro-chin kekurangan makan," walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat bertampang malas saat di pagi hari, laki-laki bersurai ungu dengan tubuh yang paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya itu menyodorkan piring yang berisi _snack-snack_ ke depan Kuroko, meskipun dengan setengah hati. "Mau makan ini?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun," tolaknya halus. Ia lebih memilih menyesap secangkir _earl grey_ yang sudah tersedia di depannya. Teh hangat saat di pagi hari.

"Kurokocchi ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?" suara riang itu kembali terdengar, "Kue panekuk atau _pudding_?"

"Jangan bercanda, Kise." sela Midorima, heran. "Mana ada pagi-pagi seperti ini diberi _pudding_? Itu makanan _dessert_, _nanodayo._"

"Eh? Aku kan hanya menawari Kurokocchi. Kenapa Midorimacchi ikut-ikutan-ssu?!"

"_Bagaimana kalau pudding cherry dengan panekuk di dalamnya?_"

Semuanya serempak menoleh.

Suara anak laki-laki yang terdengar nakal itu berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Ah, sudah menjadi kebiasaan tepatnya. Ketika dipertengahan obrolan mereka akan terdengar suara anak laki-laki nakal, atau seorang gadis kecil yang lembut tapi sinis. Bahkan bisa keduanya. Dan orang yang melakukannya adalah orang yang sama.

"_Well, well_, lihat sang _ventriloquist_ hebat kita," itu bukan kalimat sindirian. Lebih tepatnya kalimat sapa di pagi hari untuk Akashi Seijuuro. Dan hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Midorima saja. Yang lainnya terlalu takut. Mungkin mereka belum kebal terhadap kebiasaan Akashi yang sedikit, err… tidak normal.

"Akashi! Tidak bisakah kau datang tanpa menjadi _Peter_ atau _Caroline_?" protes Aomine keki, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, membaca majalah. Akashi tidak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju satu kursi yang kosong yang berada di paling ujung. Ya, meja makan di ruangan itu besar. Layaknya meja kerajaan atau bangsawan. Namun sayangnya, kursinya hanya ditempati oleh enam orang.

"Aka-chin selalu memakai suara itu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya~~"

"Kalau Peter sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau Caroline aku tidak mau-ssu! Suara itu mengerikan,"

Keluhan Murasakibara dan rengekan Kise tadi masih ditanggapi oleh Akashi dengan diam. Begitu ia duduk, menyesap sebentar secangkir teh _earl grey_-nya, setelah itu ia menatap kelima orang yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya secara terpisah. Murasakibara dan Midorima di sisi kanan, sedangkan Kise, Kuroko dan Aomine di sisi kiri.

"Bagaimana tidur kalian? Nyenyak?"

Semuanya bernapas dengan lega. Pasalnya, suara itu kembali menjadi Akashi Seijuuro yang sebenarnya. Dalam namun berbahaya. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik yang ini daripada suara boneka kecil yang mengerikan.

"Tidurku nyenyak sekali, Aka-chin~"

"Huh! Tidurku selalu nyenyak. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Itu karena kau tidur seperti beruang, Aomine. Menurut ramalan _oha-asa_, zodiak _cancer_ sedang dalam keadaan yang stabil karena waktu tidur yang digunakan penuh selama tujuh jam,"

"Asalkan Kurokocchi tertidur nyenyak, aku pun pasti begitu-ssu!"

Akashi menganggukan kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang tidak penting sebenarnya. Namun pemikiran itu ditepisnya sesaat ketika menyadari belum ada yang menjawab.

"Tetsuya,"

Sang objek yang dipanggil menoleh. Tatapannya datar, namun raut di wajahnya tampak kelelahan. Meski begitu ia tetap menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Tidurku sedikit terganggu, Akashi-kun."

Mendengarnya, Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan heran. "Mimpi buruk lagi, Tetsu?"

"Begitulah,"

"Kurokocchi selalu seperti itu-ssu!" Kise menyahut ketus, "Membuatku khawatir saja,"

Kuroko menanggapinya dengan senyum, sedangkan Akashi hanya diam. Pembicaraan pagi mereka kembali dilanjutkan dengan sarapan pagi. Hanya Kise dan Aomine yang terus mengeluarkan suara, sisanya menanggapinya dengan menangguk. Terutama Murasakibara yang bisa melupakan hal sekitarnya ketika makan.

"Ngg… Akashicchi,"

Akashi mengangkat kepala. Meluapakan sejenak sarapannya. Menatap Kise yang memanggilnya tadi. Seolah-olah berkata 'Ada apa' dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Apakah hari ini—"

"Ya," potong Akashi sebelum Kise melanjutkan, "Malam ini ada pertunjukan,"

Semuanya menatap Akashi. Terkecuali Kuroko.

Kening Midorima berkerut samar, "Kau yakin, _nanodayo_?"

"Apa kau meragukanku, Shintarou?"

Midorima bungkam, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mereka lebih memilih kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Di saat seperti itu, Kise melirik sekilas Kuroko dengan sudut matanya. Pemuda itu tampak biasa saja. Memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Satu keadaan yang membuat Kise bernapas lega.

Namun di sisi lain, batinnya tidak seperti tampangnya yang bisa memanipulasi. Sepasang iris biru langitnya menatap kosong pada meja di depannya. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya, kalau saat ini salah satu tangannya yang memegang sendok mulai gemetar. Ia tidak berani menatap sekitar. Karena satu hal yang Kuroko ketahui, bahwa di sudut sana,

Akashi tengah mengawasinya.

Dan Kuroko tidak berani menatapnya balik.

_Malam ini… akankah menjadi sebuah pertunjukan yang menarik?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya, _nanodayo_."

Pemuda itu berjengit pelan. Begitu sarapan pagi selesai, Akashi memberikan waktu bebas bagi kelima orang lainnya untuk melakukan apa saja di rumah besar mereka. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu mengatakan untuk bersiap-siap nanti malam, dan ia akan pergi keluar sebentar. Tidak ada penjelasan lain. Namun mereka tahu, dari nada suaranya, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah itu adalah sebuah larangan. Kecuali jika Akashi mengizinkannya.

Murasakibara sibuk dengan makanannya. Aomine lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kise pasti sedang bingung memilih pakaian untuk malam nanti. Lalu Kuroko…

Entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja langkah kakinya berakhir di depan pintu keluar utama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, sebelah tangannya sudah tersimpan di kenop pintu. Hendak membukanya.

Namun pergerakan kecil seperti itu terpaksa berhenti ketika Kuroko merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Satu tangan orang itu terjulur hingga telapak tangannya menempel di daun pintu. Memerangkap Kuroko tepat di samping kanannya. Satu tangannya yang bebas tersimpan di puncak kepala Kuroko. Wajahnya menunduk, memanjakan indera penciumannya dengan bau _vanilla_ yang berasal dari tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

"Seperti biasa, Midorima-kun adalah orang kedua yang bisa membaca gerakanku." Ujar Kuroko kemudian, nada suaranya terdengar datar.

Midorima mendengus kecil. Kalimat tadi terdengar retoris di telingnya. Diturunkan kembali kedua tangannya dan mulai melangkah mundur, menjauhi Kuroko.

"Kau pasti tidak ingin membuat Akashi marah, bukan?" satu tangannya bergerak membetulkan letak kacamata. "Kau sendiri tahu, Kuroko. Akashi tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini,"

Oh, sungguh! Kuroko tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia benci dengan fakta seperti itu. Sangat benci. Terjebak dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah diduganya. Persetan dengan sang _ventriloquist_ gila itu.

"Aku mengerti, Midorima-kun." Kuroko menghelas napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya cepat. Ia mendongak, menatap dalam-dalam sepasang iris hijau Midorima. Satu hal yang membuatnya tertegun. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah,"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kuroko berjalan melewatinya.

Meninggalkan Midorima seorang diri.

Meninggalkan pintu besar yang tidak akan pernah terbuka untuknya.

Meninggalkan dunia luar yang menjadi tempat tujuannya.

Meninggalkan harapan kecilnya untuk mencari kebebasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah…_

_… hidupnya pun berubah bersamaan dengan kebebasannya melayang pergi,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***smile***

* * *

**A/N : Huahahahaha... Suki! Oh, pliss! Ini apa lagi?! Jangan tanya Suki kenapa malah bikin sequel cerita ini T^T Entahlah, Suki juga gak tau kesambet apa/plak. Buat Minna yang sudah membaca "Ventriloquisme" ini sudah Suki buatkan sequelnya ^^" Awalnya gak kepikiran bakal bikin sequel, tapi... ya sudahlah. Dan ini jadi GoMxKuroko, huahahaha! *dilempar* Oke, makasih buat Minna yang sudah membacanya sampai akhir ya XD **

******And last,**

**Review please? ^o^**


End file.
